u_i_o_tfandomcom-20200213-history
Coalition of Asiatic Nations
The Coalition of Asiatic Nations known as CAN, or Communist Asia ''is the pseudo-successor of the former People's Republic of China, Democratic People's Republic of Korea, and the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, after the Third World War. The PRC was amongst the first to collapse during the final hours of the Third World War, quickly falling under anarchy under its expansive population. Beijing was mostly flattened, much of the ancient artifacts dating before the Qing Dynasty were destroyed. Tiananmen Square remains to be intact, and most of the People's Liberation Army survived the initial nuclear exchange, due to fighting amongst the frontlines of Southeast Asia, Japan, and Korea. Conserving the foundations of the idea to Maoism, the Coalition of Asiatic Nations shines the aspect of a united Communist Asia, casting aside previous conflicts between the PRC and other Socialist nations within all of Asia. '''History' After many pyrrhic victories against the United States of America and NATO-aligned nations within Southeast Asia and Japan, the People's Republic of China could no longer support themselves against the ever-so developing West, of which their quantitative doctrines have proven to be a devastating failure against their qualitative Western counterparts. The near-complete reliance on Soviet air and naval power quickly strained the Sino-Soviet alliance, and China's reliance in the war in the Pacific was being called into question by the Soviet Politburo. Millions of losses racked in the hands of the Chinese, and mass conscription was prevalent within the countryside and urban areas of China. Being economically weak and industrially underdeveloped, the CCP's rule over the dissidents of China were quickly collapsing. Democratic and Nationalist parties began to reform under the noses of the CCP, and the Republic of China was quick to act upon the rapid democratization of their former lands. The Soviet Union ceased any support to the Chinese, thus the PLA began to crumble under the encroaching NATO armies in Japan, Korea, and Southeast Asia. The cries of democracy rang throughout China. Although Beijing was still under constant US strategic bombing, massive riots began to occur within the entire city and its outskirts. The riots ranged from food strikes, democracy, and war exhaustion. Mao Zedong, the acting Chairman of the Communist Party, was never to be found. The PLA found itself under internal strife, and found itself nearly enacting a complete coup against the CCP. During the aftermath of the massive nuclear exchange between the USSR and US, the PLA found itself in an advantageous spot, retaking lost territories and reestablishing order in majorly populated cities within China. A swift invasion of Thailand, Vietnam, Burma, Laos, and Cambodia further assured dominance and collective defense in Southeast Asia. Pockets of US-NATO forces were wiped out, with the total loss of communications between their commanders. A renewed chain of command was established, with PLA generals assuming much of the positions. Political bodies of the CCP were executed, seen as the PLA's view of the CCP was completely soured, after their bureaucracies were at fault for much of the PLA's defeats against the West, and broken the brotherhood of China and their Soviet counterparts. The Coalition of Asiatic Nations was formed, soon after the nuclear exchange. Despite earning decisives victories against their broken and disorganized Western opponents, the United American Commonwealth regained the initiative, pushing back the Coalition, all the way up to Shanghai and Hong Kong. Soon, UAC artillery began to strike at the heart of Beijing, and a victory was soon to be concluded in the hands of the United American Commonwealth. Despite this, the Unified Imperium of Terra found itself annexing much of the former Soviet Union, and was quick to throw itself into the deteriorating territories of Asia. The countryside proved itself to be nothing short of an insurgency, holding back against the technological might of the Imperium, and the strategically-able UAC. Major cities were reduced to rubble, yet saw fierce, unrelenting resistance in part of their inhabitants, and ragtag militias. The collapse of the Coalition of Asiatic Nations was certain, but not without blood. Military History In comparison to its western counterpart, the United American Commonwealth, the People's Liberation Army found itself intact, and reorganization was rapidly enacted with their surviving commanders. With the West's reliance on radio communications, the PLA was quick to wipe out any remaining US-NATO forces in Japan and Southeast Asia, communicating within themselves by means of letter. Despite the victories, the UAC commenced their counter offensive, quickly retaking their former occupied territories, and pushing deeper into the heart of mainland China. With the sudden intervention from the Unified Imperium of Terra, the fate of the Coalition of Asiatic Nations is sealed, at least governmentally.